Generally, systems have been developed to eliminate the necessity for manually turning on and off vehicle lamps. Such systems typically employ a photocell to detect ambient light levels, and produce an electrical response that varies with changing ambient light levels. A power coupling switch is responsive to these changes to control turning a lamp on or off at preset levels. Examples of such systems include auto headlamp control sensors which automatically turn headlamps on in the dark, and off in daylight.
While these systems provide a desired increase in convenience to a vehicle operator, known arrangements utilize a photocell circuit separately located from the lamp switch control unit. Unfortunately, such an arrangement requires separate instrument panel wiring to both the switch control unit and the photocell circuit, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture as well as necessitating the use of wiring harnesses specifically adapted to operate with a switch control system having a photocell control input.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle lamp switch control arrangement which can provide automatic control of lamp illumination without requiring additional and/or specialized wiring harnesses.